Draco Malfoy Year 6
by Slytherin Witch
Summary: Okay, yes, it's titled with year 6, but in chapter 1 NO spoilers are in there. To the summary: Story of Draco Malfoy, a changed boy, and his struggles with himself.


"Draco Malfoy – Year 6"

Welcome to my story. Everything written here came from my own mind, which is scary all in it self. I don't own the characters but you already knew that, since I definitely am not J.K. Rowling. But I do own this idea, and hope that you all enjoy what has been written. If you see anything you do not like or that I can improve on feel free to e-mail me at ephry2004@yahoo.com. Also, please read and review, even if you have a super hating from what I wrote, I would love to read what you think so I can keep improving to make everyone happy. Thank you!

Extra Note: Okay, I wrote this LONG before book 5 came out, but now it's out so I have changed the year to year 6 instead of year 5 like I originally had it at. Because I'm lazy I'm not going to go back and see if it makes sense, but if it doesn't, just tell me, and I'll go back and fix it. Alrighty then, you may read.

Chapter 1

The sky outside was dark. No one said a thing, no one could. Who could talk when such tragedy has struck the school? Who could live without the one person everyone loved? Without Harry Potter?

Well, one person could live. Draco Malfoy. Why should he care about Harry after all the hell he put him though? All the times he proved to everyone over and over that he hated Harry? But why was Draco quiet at this moment? Sitting, curled in a ball, with a tear stained face? Draco, crying? Never, not even those closest to him had ever seen him cry, why was he doing such a thing now?

And that is where our story starts. The story of Draco finding his heart.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Move it, Potter."

Draco's voice rang through the halls. He was in no good mood today. He hadn't been in a good mood for quite some time. Not after all the tragedy he had been through.

Draco was now living without a father. Oh yes, his father was still alive, but not in Draco's eyes. He couldn't have a father who worked for everything Draco didn't want. Working with He-who-must-not-be-named and Lucius Malfoy tried desperately to get Draco on their side. He never knew why they wanted him so much. He was just Draco, nothing special. Yes, he was one of the smartest in the school, got high marks and could perform every spell put in front of him, but really? Special. Not in Draco's eyes. But then again, he doesn't know what he is.

Draco didn't want to be ruled under one power. To have no space to do whatever he pleased. Listen to a leader? Do everything they say? Hell no, he didn't want that.

'What got thrown up your arse, Malfoy?"

Ron.

"Shut up, Weasel. Or did you not see the kick the weasel sign attached to you?"

Ron quickly spun around, looking for the sign that didn't exist.

"There is nothing there!" Ron shouted once Hermione reassured him nothing was on him.

"I know. But it was hell of a lot of fun to see you twirl like a little girl."

Draco smirked and walked past them. It was easier to get around now that he didn't have Crabbe and Goyle following him everywhere. The two left him once they realized that he wasn't going to join under You-Know-Who. They figured that once Draco had no protection for his silver tongue that he would side with them. What they didn't expect was for Draco to build up some muscles of his own.

Draco was hot. And he knew it. He had grown a few inches, finally reaching the towering height of 6' and as quite muscular. He still had a small body; you wouldn't expect him to be strong. But never get into a fight with this sexy bunny; he has the super strength of hidden muscles. He stopped slicking back his hair, also. Instead he let it sit on his head, gelled with a nice laid-back style. He was hot.

"Malfoy! Wait."

Ah, noble Harry Potter. Must have heard from Dumbledore that Draco turned down the life under He-who-must-not-be-named and decided it was time to make friends with Draco.

"What, Potter?"

Draco spoke, disgust of Harry's name slipping off his tongue in a harsh tone.

Harry's face screwed up in hurt, drawing back his hand in which he reached out to stop Draco from leaving.

"Never mind."

Harry muttered, leaving Draco free to walk away. 

But Draco didn't he stood there, still looking at Harry.

"What, Potter?"

His asked, his voice taking on a much nicer tone.

Harry blinked and looked up at Draco.

_Malfoy? Nice? Hah! What's the trick?_

_Me? Nice? What is happening to me?_

Before Harry could answer Draco spun around and quickly left the corridors, heading down to the potion dungeons. Snape called him to his office. For what? Probably to ask him if it were true, that he really did leave the Death Eater path.

Draco arrived at Snape's office door and sent a quick rap to the steel door. Snape's voice came from inside, inviting him in.

"Sit, please.'

And Draco sat.

"Is there something you wanted, sir?"

"I think you know what I want."

"Yes, sir. I think I do."

"Then it is true?"

"Yes."

"Brave boy."

Draco than sat in silence. What was he to say? Their conversations were always short, consisting of a few words each.

Snape's eyes settled on Draco's face, studying him. Snape knew what he was, always had. That was why he kept such close an eye on him; let Draco get away with anything. He pushed Draco to keep his arrogance, that way when the time would come he would choose the right decision, and not join the Death Eater's because he thought he was better than them. The truth of the matter was that Draco was stronger and better than them; at least he would be once he was trained up a bit.

"Sir?'

Snape was yanked from his thoughts, his eyes coming back into focus.

'Yes, Malfoy?"

"If we are done here, I would like to go. I have things to take care of."

"Of course, you may go."

Draco gave a small nod and left Snape's office.

Chapter One over and done with. Tell me whatcha think.


End file.
